


Breakfast 🥞

by unsp00kable



Series: My Prompt Book 💕 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri’s first morning in Russia after moving in is full of domestic fluff as he discovers something adorable about Victor.-I’m terrible at summaries I promise this will make you soft 🐇





	Breakfast 🥞

**Author's Note:**

> this is me chasing a fluff bunny,
> 
> enjoy!

  
  
One of the things that Victor loves most about Yuuri is that unlike a majority of people, he’s able to see not only Five Time Gold Medalist Victor Nikiforov™️ but the man the public isn’t necessarily familiar with: Vitya.

 

When Yuuri first moved in with Victor he didn’t know what to expect. It was off season when he landed in his new home of Russia, so he presumed the two didn’t need to keep up their strict diets. Therefore, when he woke up to a nutrient dense breakfast that came out of a box on his first morning of their new life together he was a tad confused. 

 

“Vitya...are you planning to keep up our training regime off season?” Yuuri asked carefully, poking at his food. 

 

Victor hummed, returning to the bedroom with his own breakfast tray from the kitchen, “of course not Yuuri, it’s important to let the body rest.” 

 

He snuggled up to Yuuri, smacking a kiss on his forehead before handing him what can only be described as hot coffee bean water. 

 

“...oh because isn’t this part of Yakov’s food plan?”

 

Bashfulness painted Victor’s features, his nose pinking which only made Yuuri’s heart clench fondly. 

 

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

 

Yuuri shifted, taking a hold of his fiancé’s hand, “never, you can tell me,” he smiled gently.

 

The warmth radiating from Yuuri and the comforting purr in his voice could convince Victor to confess his darkest of sins. 

 

“I don’t really know how to make anything else,” the older man sighed, clutching the back of his neck. 

 

Yuuri could literally feel himself uwu, heart thumping harder for this perfect man. 

 

Yuuri beamed, “Why didn’t you say so? I can show you everything I know.”

 

“Everything?” Victor’s eyes twinkled, excitement evident in his voice. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself, mesmerized by Victor’s glossy lips. He leant in, smiling too hard to give a proper kiss. 

 

“Let’s start with rice.”

**Author's Note:**

> this series will essentially be me filling the prompt book I was gifted ☺️
> 
> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)   
>  and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos/comments encourage me to keep writing 💕


End file.
